Like I Am
by mriss
Summary: Emma Jay fluff. You see the softer side of Jay. Sweet and corny. I like it. one shot song fic Like I Am by Rascal Flatts.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song Like I Am by Rascal Flatts, but I do own the story. Yay me!**

**AN: It's a songfic/oneshot incase you didn't catch that lol. R&R**

Like I Am

_-I'm lyin' here with you, watch you while you sleep-_

Emma lay sleeping, curled up in a ball, on the blanket her not-official boyfriend, Jay Hogart, had layed out for them. It was five thirty in the morning and Jay didn't have the heart to stir her awake. He didn't want either of them to have to leave. Brushing a strand of her hair out of her face he kissed her on the cheek. She stirred slightly and let a breath out.

_-The dawn is closing in with every breath you breathe-_

The sky filled slowly with orange, pink, and yellow. He knew he loved her. It had taken him awhile to figure it out, but he did. When they started dating he had felt himself begin to change. Such as smoking. She didn't like it that he smoked but she wasn't going to tell him not to, it was his decision, not hers and she made sure he knew that. So he was quitting, slow but surely he was changing...changing into something better.

_-I can feel the change, the change you made in me-_

Jay rolled onto his back and watched the sky turn blue. Emma had seen something in him. Something other than the gonnarhea he had given her and two other girls. He wondered everyday what it was that made her come to his house and tell him she'd changed her mind and he was sure he'd always wonder.

_-But will I ever see all the things you see in me?-_

Jay closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He thought of the times when he and Emma went to the movies or when she kissed him so deeply he was reeling or when she told him ge was unique, strong, honest...She was always reminding him of how amazing he was.

_-When you say that I'm one of a kind baby I don't see it but you believe that I'm so strong and true...-_

Jay thought of her smile, her hair...her eyes. Just...her. He wanted to take care of her. When she'd told him she loved him he'd promised he'd never hurt her, that he'd be the guy she needed and mostly the guy she saw.

_-I promise you I'll try to be that kind of man because you love me like I am.-_

Jay had never been in love like this before. Never actually cared and now...with Emma...everything was better. He didn't quite know how to love her or what to do...or those dumbass rules Spinner would shoot at him. But he knew he loved her.

_-When it comes to love I may not know the rules, but there's one thing I know,k my heart belong to you...just you.-_

Emma's eyes fluttered open as Jay shut his. Turning over she tried to wake her sleeping arm when she saw Jay, his eyes closed. Unsure of whether he was sleeping or not she kissed him softly. "I love you," She whispered. She felt an arm close around her waist and lips on her neck.

"I love you too," He said softly, kissing him she giggled.

"You're amazing," She stated.

_-When you say that I'm one of a kind baby I don't see it but you believe that I'm so strong and true, I promise you I'll try to be that kind of man because you love me like I am.-_

He kissed her lightly and looked into her eyes. In them was a fire, something he couldn't explain. She loved him and he knew it with everything he had in him and possibly more than that.

_-You show me you love me, with a fire that burns deep inside.-_

She kissed him on each cheek, the forhead, and the lips. "You really are amazing," Sh esaid. He sat up and put his arms clear around her waist. P:utting her arms around his neck she went to the kiss he was pulling her into.

_-When yous say that I'm one of a kinda baby I don't see it but you believe that I'm so strong and true, I promise you I'll try to be that kind of man because you love me like I am!-_

The kisses deepened and he lay her back on the blanket, their lips never parting. After all that happened he had all that he needed and...all that he wanted.

_-You love me just like I am, I'm so strong and true I promise you I'll try to be that kind of man because you love me like I am-_

As they lay next to each other kissing neither of them cared for the other's faults, simply the other. They didn't know if they'd ever understand why they loved eachother...the just knew they did. Jay kissed her hard and hoped she knew how much he cared.

_-I don't think I'll ever understand why you love me-_

**AN: Heya folks, well I thought that'd be fun to write. It's a gr8 song and I love it! So listen to kay? Hope you liked my Jay/Emma fluff. LoL! R&R please.**

**Mriss Roxy**


End file.
